Rory Walker
Rory Walker (ロリ ワルカー Rori Warukaa) is a Dark Mage, and a member of the Dark Guild, the Shadow Remnants. He was one of the last members to join the guild before the seven year time-skip. Appearance Rory bears the appearance of a young man in his early adulthood. He has a tall, slim figure, and messy, spiked blonde hair with light brown eyes. Unlike what one would expect of a dark mage, Rory is a sharp dressed man, usually wearing suits that one would expect from a party guest, however, he often alternates between a bow-tie and a normal tie. On very rare occasions is he seen wearing casual clothing. Commonly, Rory is seen smoking a cigarette, which he always puts out before he begins a battle. Personality Despite his brutish looks, Rory is kind and passionate to the point of pacifism, yet despite his dislike of conflict, he is more than willing to fight if it means protecting his friends and loved ones, often coming off as calmer and more mature than any of his associates, to the point of appearing stoic. Rory puts a lot of emphasis on politeness and respect towards everyone he meets, having not a single bad word to say to anyone, whoever they are. However, he lacks many inhibitions, being perfectly willing to eliminate a foe rather than merely subduing them, and he often believes that the ends justify the means. Because of this, he is often very destructive in battle, with his extremely powerful abilities augmenting these dangerous tendencies. When Rory has a goal, he sticks to it with grim determination and intense focus, not resting until it is fulfilled. He has high expectations for himself, and takes personal failure especially hard. Rory never lies, but he does keep secrets. Any time he gives advice to anyone, it comes off as rather sarcastic, though without a doubt the advice he gives is top-notch and it will aid the person receiving it greatly. Despite his devotion his guild, he occasionally does not approve of some of the guild master's choices, and even when they work out, he is still doubtful if they were the right decision. History Synopsis Fairy Tail: Dawn Uprising of Hell Arc *Mêlée à Trois *Mêlée à Trois -Blazing Blue Mix- Showdown At Tenrou Island Arc * Battlin' Beast Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: Due to his great strength and useage of the Aura Cloak Magic, Rory is at least an expert in the use of hand-to-hand combat. Rory shows great agility and coordination in his attacks, and his method of combat appears to involve quick, crushing blows. Barehanded, he is capable of knocking out several powerful mages with ease, and can match blows with even Iris Lavra, Akatsuki's resident brawler. Rory even shows the ability to catch his opponents weapons and deflect attacks with his bare hands and little to no injury to himself. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Rory is in possession is very surprising physical power for someone who appears to be so sharp dressed. With a single punch, Rory is able to knock out at least three people with easy, and can smash an individual easily into concrete roads. With a single hand, he can throw even fully grown men several meters, and if they were to collide with other people, send them skidding back several meters more. Rory is even able to shatter stone walls, and he actually states he purposefully honed his strength, due to the misconception that mages cannot be physically strong. Enhanced Speed: Thanks to years of steady training, Rory has been shown to be inhumanly swift on his feet; running several hundred laps around various cities each day every week has really done wonders for his speed. His footwork is naturally trained to its utmost limit; and it shows in his ability to close large distances in the blink of an eye, disappearing and reappearing in mere seconds to take his opponents by surprise. His movements happen so fast that it is near impossible for those watching him to properly track his bursts of speed, almost as if he were "phasing", so to speak. Enhanced Durability: Rory is unnaturally resilient; thanks to his training, where he was shot in the stomach by a cannonball each day for five years. Over time, his body adjusted to not react to the pain, and eventually he became unfazed by the most painful of blows. In the present day, Rory is capable of shrugging off a punch from Iris Lavra; a squirrel demon who was genetically engineered to rend the earth and shake the skies with her punches; in fact, Rory noted that Iris' attack was "not enough"; something surprising, indeed. Rory is overall capable of taking an enormous amount of punishment before being considered unable to fight for longer; and even so, he can quickly jump into the fray once more in a few minutes. Magical Abilities Enormous Magical Power: What is notable about Rory is that while he possesses an enormous amount of magical power, when he was a child, he was noted to be pitifully weak. However, as he grew and decided to train in almost every subject known to man that would strengthen him physically and magically, his magical power slowly grew and grew until it reached an impressive amount. Now, his magical aura has the potential to blind people through its intenseness, and when interacting with opposing magical projectiles, it can intercept with them and destroy them prematurely. Aura Cloak Magic Aura Cloak Magic '(霊気覆魔法'', Reikiō Mahō): A specialized Caster-Type Magic that is unique in that it does not involve the conjuration of an element or type of blade—indeed, Aura Cloak Magic focuses on expanding Rory's magical power outwards; allowing it to take the form of a shroud which surrounds his body; in a boiling liquid state. The shroud itself it shaped very similarly to that of a wolf's; and Rory can use his elongated, sharpened claws made of pure magic instead of his fists, and run at greater speeds on all fours, making him more beast-like. The tail that manifests behind him can be utilized for sharp, whipping attacks, or to grab and strangle an opponent. The whole cloak burns those who touch it; and it is capable of inflicting tremendous damage via Rory's physical strikes, releasing flickering flames. Rory can generate arms of pure magic from the cloak; giving him greater range of attacks as well as greater dexterity and maneuverability to his fighting style; being powerful enough to crush iron without even trying. Rory is also able to use the magical arms to push himself off a platform and to extend his reach, or to propel him through the air. Over all, when utilizing Aura Cloak Magic, Rory gains a tremendous boost in his physical parameters; but it's most deadly asset is when he takes damage. Yes, when Rory is harmed; the aura cloak absorbs the blow—and while keeping the damage done to Rory, the aura cloak converts it into more physical power; essentially making him stronger the more he takes damage, akin to a berserker. Arc of Time '''Arc of Time (時間のアーク, Toki no Āku): Arc of Time is a Caster-Type Lost Magic that involves the usage of time as a means of combat. When Rory first begins using his magic, his entire body enters a new form: a form that can actually reach out beyond the fabric of time through the flow of Eternano that is all around the world. This allows anyone to actually reach out and alter it through any direction in which a certain thing took in the past, be it re-growing a tree that was originally in the spot where it was or having one object multiple into many when it was produce. In some cases, this magic has been seen to have various implications that focus on altering the time of that object only while inputting his own modified form that the person enters when they use the magic. By altering the course of a set action through one's spells, this allows for many different forms of combat related attacks that can often focus on any form of past, present, and future forms. It has been shown that this form of magic is able to affect various inanimate objects and few living objects such as trees, however it has been shown that any kind of attempted aging is only effected by those parts, meaning non-sentient and sentient beings are unaffected by the magic's alterations. Unlike the bog-standard time manipulation, Arc of Time revolves around what is basically time control, but it only works on inanimate objects; non-living things and non-sentiment living things. With this, Rory can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly or rush to attack an opponent; like they do with his magical aura—making the shroud surrounding them go berserk and lash out at everything in the vicinity. This magic can be even used to stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair. Rory can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state, just like turning the ice back into water, or fire back into small sparks—essentially, any and all elemental magic of any tier is rendered near useless when fighting Rory. Additionally, it can be used in a supportive role—by accelerating the object's "time", Rory can turn the beginning of an elemental spell into the very end, allowing instant damage and vast amounts of combinations. Rory can produce 'bubbles' of time that show the various potential things that the item could do and then pick one of the timelines whenever they wish to. It has also been seen that the magic has the power to even alter an entire area's time flow, allowing for a reversal of time, but using Rory's own time line as a source of power, resulting in him giving up his own age in order to change the course of time even, for a few seconds. This magic was said to be the natural enemy of Molding Magic Mages; when in fact, when Rory is paired with Anguis Bane, Arc of Time enhances his Wood-Make, allowing Bane to create dense forests in mere seconds. *'Restore' (レストア, Resutoa): More like a basic function of the Arc of Time than a run-of-the-mill spell; Rory utilizes his magic to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. This is done by emitting a powerful time-pulse from his left eye, which targets the inorganic object that was previous affected by his magic, or if it was naturally ruined. Once the pulse catches ahold of the target, a small sphere envelops it; as Arc of Time is activated upon the object, returning it to "zero". This can also be utilized as mild healing; as when cast on an ally's magical equipment or their healing magic, it will either restore it to the starting point, or accelerate the healing process, respectively. *'Acceleration' (アクセラレーション, Akuserarēshon): With Arc of Time, Rory has the ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and accelerate it's time, thus "charging" that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects; mostly utilizing it on his gloves to give his punches drastically increased strength. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged punch which is initiated through his gloves explodes with the force of a grenade. *'Technique Formula' (術式, Jutsushiki): A powerful defensive spell of Rory's; and his ultimate Arc of Time technique. That moment that a projectile comes hurtling towards him, Rory activates the Arc of Time, returning the "time" of the object to "zero". This effect lasts around 10mins. In the case of projectiles like bullets or arrows they would lose all momentum and become useless. Explosives would need other interferences to explode after the effect expires. However, if Rory can't see the projectile, then the spell can't be cast. This spell has its flaws, as Rory can't block multiple projectiles at once due to the possibility of mistaking one kind of projectile for another. This spell can only affect something that uses a weapon/medium, so anything that's purely magical/power related won't be affected by it. *'Khronos Execution' (時刻執行, Jikoku Shikkō): Rory's most powerful Arc of Time spell; where he thrusts his left hand forward and condenses the energy of his Aura Cloak within it, compressing it unto it's utmost point while utilizing Arc of Time, forming a sphere which is a void-esque pitch-black in colouration. There, he punches the sphere forward towards his opponent with tremendous speed and force, releasing overwhelming amounts of energy from anything it touches, that somehow affects the immediate vicinity and brings the whole area to a complete halt. The vicinity freezes, sans for Rory and any humans in the area. Any and all projectiles that the opponent utilizes are brought to a complete stop, essentially working as a time stop ability. Upon contact with the opponent, or if it impacts within the foe's vicinity, the black sphere creates anomalies in time, and detonates in the form of an immense dome of destruction that expands outwards for ten meters, freezing anything within the dome to a complete stop until the dome dissipates, returning things to normal, sans the destruction the attack has caused. In order for Khronos Execution to fire, a significant amount of charge time is needed and limiting this attack to a single shot in battle. However the strategic value of that single shot is not to be underestimated, though it must be used carefully, for even Rory's sturdiness can only protect himself from the edges of the explosion. Navigation Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Shadow Remnants